


Dive Bomb

by fourteenlines



Category: Sports Night, Wonderfalls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: Curse all heterosexuals,Sharon thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dive Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A Picture is Worth 1000 Words challenge. My pic is no longer available, but it was a woman diving into a pool.
> 
> Originally posted 2/28/2005.

It wasn't the most graceful way of making an entrance, but she'd never made any claims to grace. All the grace in the Tyler family got sucked up by Sharon's two younger siblings, and while that may not make sense from a genetic standpoint, it was perfectly lucid from the bitter older sister's perspective.

So Sharon fell through a door outside the sports center and almost knocked over a petite little brunette with the most _fantastic_ legs she'd ever seen. So what? It wasn't like 90 percent of the women in the world played for her team anyway. Sharon blushed and stammered, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, it's just, these heels, and all that water everywhere..."

"No, it's okay." The brunette exhaled a thin stream of smoke and crushed a cigarette under her heel. Sharon fumbled frantically for her own pack. "Dana'd kill me if she knew I was smoking again anyway."

Sharon dropped her lighter. It sparked once, made a sad fizzling sound, and refused to light again. At least she managed to retrieve it from the concrete without hitting her head on anything. "Dana?" she asked.

The brunette smiled. "My boss. I'm covering the event."

"Oh," Sharon said, smiling. Damn. She shook her lighter and tried it again, but she was getting no love from that direction tonight either. She cursed and started rummaging in her purse for a matchbook.

"Here, I've got it," the brunette said, offering her a lit match. She held up the matchbook, which read "The Dapper Duck," and laughed. "It's this place in midtown my ex used to like. I mean, I hated it, right? But I sort of miss him sometimes."

Curse all heterosexuals, Sharon thought.

"Oh, sure. You're from the city then?" The nicotine hit her system like a twenty-ton freight train. She exhaled slowly, and didn't have to resort to killing anyone. Somewhere, a poor tobacco farmer got his wings.

"Yeah. Natalie Hurley." She smiled and lifted her head up a little. She was so short. Sharon kind of liked that.

"Sharon Tyler. Nice to meet you." She offered a handshake. Natalie's hand was cool and dry and sort of soft.

There was a loud whistle from inside, and Natalie pulled away. "God, I have to go cover the swim meet. It's not like they have Olympic trials every day."

"Especially in Buffalo," Sharon said softly, and watched as Natalie slipped back inside.

She finished her cigarette, glaring at anyone who dared glance in her direction.

*

Sharon wandered back inside in plenty of time for Marina's best event, the 200 meter butterfly. She had no interest whatsoever in watching a gaggle of hairless males with more muscles than sense flail around in the water, which would be the reason that Jaye and Mahandra were in the stands, inhaling chlorine fumes. Jaye had said that she just wanted to "root for the home team," but aside from the fact that Jaye didn't have a patriotic bone in her body, she scowled when she said it, so Sharon suspected it was all down to beefcake.

Of course, Sharon was present in a strictly profession capacity. As Marina's lawyer, it was her duty to support her client in her chosen career.

And girls were much nicer to look at anyway.

The whistle blew, and Marina's long body sliced the water in a narrow arc, making a splash alongside the other women in the event.

"So you're a swim fan?" said a voice from behind her. Sharon turned sharply and almost slipped on the wet pool deck. It was Natalie.

"Oh, not really," Sharon said. "My client is the one on the far end. She came here from Lithuania when she was ten, and she doesn't have citizenship. Someone is trying to get her deported."

"So you're her..."

"Lawyer," Sharon finished.

"You're Marina Indriunas' lawyer?"

"Yep."

"Listen, here's the thing." Natalie looked really excited now, and she was talking really fast. "I'm a producer for Sports Night. We're here covering the Olympic trials, and I would _love_ to do a story on Marina Indriunas. It could be _great_ exposure."

Sharon sighed. Didn't it just figure. "I don't know." She looked out at the pool -- Marina was ahead. Beyond the pool, in the stands, she could see Jaye snap something at -- well, it looked like at a bright pink purse, but Sharon assumed it was probably the person in front of her. Jaye stomped down out of the stands and Sharon let her eyes drift back to the pool.

A long flash of muscled, feminine leg. A jut of shoulder. A curve of athletic, lean hip. Natalie was watching Sharon closely.

Sharon turned back to say no. It might work to Marina's advantage, or it might not. It still wasn't clear who was behind the attempt to get INS involved, because whoever was doing it was _good,_ and Sharon didn't want to jeopardize an opportunity to prove that she was better.

She opened her mouth, and fell forward into Natalie.

"Oogh, sorry!" Jaye said. " _Totally_ didn't see you, Sharon." She smiled at Natalie. "Whatever she tells you, think the opposite. I always do."

Sharon gritted her teeth and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Natalie, this is my sister Jaye. Jaye, this is Natalie. She's a reporter. Don't talk to her."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm a producer. For a national sports show. Your client is an athlete. Anybody would jump at a chance like this."

Jaye nodded. "Sharon, I think you should do what the nice lady wants."

Sharon wanted to point out that Jaye had no idea what the nice lady wanted, but that was about the time she noticed that Natalie still hadn't let go of her waist. Hey, maybe _she_ didn't know what the nice lady wanted, either.

Natalie smiled. "Come on. Have a drink with me later, and we can talk it over. No strings."

Sharon smiled back. She held her breath, and jumped. "You're on."

_Geronimo_.


End file.
